Close To You
by asukababee
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been searching for the jewel shards for a while now. What happens when Sesshomaru steps into the picture?
1. Bath Time!

_**CLOSE TO YOU**_

Chapter 1: Just Desserts

Kagome stepped out of the tent slowly, parting the tent flaps with her fingers. She was instantly greeted with the sun. Squinting, she looked at her watch. 12:30! She realized it was far too late to make it back in time for school today, so she might as well take a bath and see if she could make it tomorrow. She collected her things quickly and started off towards the woods, to her secret hot springs. She looked up and was startled at the face looking down on her.

"Where do you think you're goin'?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, Inuyasha, I'm heading off to take a bath. Alone." She quickly added.

"I'm comin' with you."

"No you're not. I said ALONE. What part of that do you not understand?"

"Well, I don't care what you said."

"You mean you care about me enough just to protect me?"

"No. I just wanna make sure no other filthy demon gets the shikon."

"UGH! Sit!" Kagome yelled as she stomped off towards the woods, leaving Inuyasha 'six feet under'.

Inuyasha just sat there growling in the dirt as Kagome stomped off.

As she reached the hot springs and threw down her bathing equipment,

Kagome thought she heard a snap behind her. She flipped around to simply see more trees. She quickly undressed and slipped into the spring.

She decided to hum one of the American classics she had once heard in a store:

"_Why do birds suddenly appear,_

_every time, you are near?_

_Just like me, they want to be,_

_Close to you…"_

Inuyasha stepped into the clearing. There he heard Kagome's voice, singing sweetly to an unfamiliar tune. _"Wait. What am I thinking? Sweet voice? More like disgusting voice that is used to s-i-t me ALL the time!" _

He placed one foot forward on a small pile of twigs. Slowly, he placed more weight on it, unknowingly setting off an alarm to Kagome. **SNAP!** Kagome flipped her head around to see a very embarrassed Inuyasha cowering next to the edge of the clearing.

"_What's he so worried about. Oh yeah! Duh, Kagome! Better yell now.."_

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Kagome.. I'm sorry, I just came to check on you… I mean, the jewel shards… I didn't know you were nak-"

"I don't care! You should know better than to barge in on someone when they're taking a bath! OH WAIT… you're too dumb to understand!"

"Well wench, if you weren't always requiring protection, maybe I wouldn't have come here!"

"I DON'T need your protection or anyone else's! You know what?"

"Oh no….", Inuyasha groaned.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha plunged into the ground, mumbling curses as he went.

"Hmph!" Kagome quickly stepped out and put on her clothes.

"Serves you right!" she yelled, kicking dirt and debris at the poor hanyou's body as she stomped off.


	2. Flying Fur

**Close to You:** Chapter 2- Flying Fur

Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter! I realize it only took a couple of hours to get the second chapter up, but that's because I love, love, love writing and I want to get as many chapters on my first two stories out right now! Please review because I look and really pay attention to what all of you people have to say. Thank You! Asuka

Inuyasha finally pulled himself out of the ground after the sitting he had received from Kagome for spying her in the hot springs. After brushing the debris off his fire rat robe, he took off as fast as he could towards the camp. He was going to get the bitch back. For sure.

Kagome quickly packed her big, yellow backpack with all of the things she would require back in the Modern Era. Shippo popped inside the tent.

"Kagome."

"Eh? Oh! Shippo! What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she bent down to pick the little kitsune up.

"Kagome, how long are you going to be gone?" Shippo gripped his foster mother tightly.

"I'll only be gone for a few days to make up for some homework and tests I've missed. Why?"

"Inuyasha might get me!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome giggled. "If he does anything, when I get back, I'll sit him 50 times for you."

"But what if you don't find out?"

"I'll ask Sango to watch you and Inuyasha. If he does anything, Sango will tell me. Don't worry"

"Ok. Oh and Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Kagome questioned with true concern on her face.

"1. I love you! 2. Could you pretty please bring me back some more coloring sticks?" The little kitsune begged eagerly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Of course I will. And I love you too!"

Shippo then jumped from Kagome's arms and scampered out of the tent.

Inuyasha stepped out of the forest towards the camp, brushing leaves and twigs out of his hair and off of his armor.

"_Alright. Where is she?"_

"Oi! Inuyasha! Where have thee been?" Kaede yelled, hobbling up to the hanyou.

"None of your business, hag."

"Now now. None of this name-calling thee so prefers to resort to. Where have you been?"

"What do you care?" Inuyasha yelled into the short woman's face.

"Kagome came running out of the forest with quite a look of anger on thy face. I assumed it was thee's doing."

"Yeah? Well, thee should butt out of other-thy's business before thyself hurts thee! How do ya like that one?" Inuyasha smirked. He looked around, but saw no sign of Kaede. A closer look determined she had simply not cared for his answer and was off picking herbs.

He quickly forgot about her when he saw a bike with a giant, yellow backpack on it running off. With a Kagome attached.

"_Oh no. She's not getting away this time."_

Inuyasha took off in hot pursuit of the runaway vehicle. He quickly closed in behind her.

Kagome looked back to see the hanyou dashing after her.

"AAAAH! Stop chasing me before I s-i-t you AGAIN!"

"I don't think so! You're in big trouble now!"

Kagome's bike ran up a large branch and began to fall, into the well.

"Ha! In your face, Inuyasha!"

"I'm coming in after you!"

"Don't you dare!" Kagome yelled. Her last sight of the Feudal Era was the hanyou jumping in after her.

Kagome got off her bike and threw her backpack up over the side of the well. She was just going to leave her bike there. She didn't have time to bother with the silly thing. She climbed out as quickly as she could, but that wasn't fast enough. A hand grabbed her by the waist and yanked her right off the side of the well. Kagome's face melted into a look of true displeasure as she went flying through the air, then softly landed with the hanyou's two strong hands on her back.

"SIT!"

**BOOM!** Kagome walked out of the well house, quite confident she had gotten rid of him.

"Ugh…" Inuyasha sighed then tore out of the well house, vision red with anger.

Kagome heard the door slam and didn't even have to look back to know Inuyasha was after her.

"I just don't get you Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from where he was standing, right in the middle of the courtyard.

Kagome whirled around.

"What's not to get Inuyasha!"

"Hmph. Why you ALWAYS flirt with me then treat me like dirt of course!" Inuyasha had his arms crossed now, and looked very calm and collected.

**SMACK! **Out of nowhere, it seemed, came Kagome's flying hand, with anger written all over it.

"I'm sorry!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome stopped. Turning around very slowly, she sighed. She seemed almost happy.

"What did you say?" Slightly smiling.

"You heard me, wench."

"Inuyasha… I'm sorry too."

"You should be."

"Yeah… Do you want some ramen, dog-boy?"

"YAH!" Inuyasha looked like a little boy running after a toy car as he scrambled to get inside the house.

Kagome giggled.

"_He's so cute when he acts like that. Sometimes I wish we could just be al-.. What am I thinking!"_

To be continued

Hope you enjoyed! Please review.


	3. Ramen Face

**Close to You:** Chapter 3- Ramen face

Hey sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I was having a whole bunch of issues including the start of school, a bet ., books, couples, banquets and stuff. -- It's very hard to keep up with everything. Anyways, PLEASE check out my new yourfic. I write, you come up with the ideas. :D it's really tight. Up to You. Please, review. I honestly do respect your opinions. So HIT ME! . P.S. Major fluff or limes or something in this chapter.

Thank You, Asuka

Inuyasha slurped up the hot ramen quickly. He loved ramen. It was probably one of the only things he ate.

"_MMMM…. Ramen. Yum. Kagome cooks so well. I love her.. cooking! I love her cooking. Yeah. Cooking… Fuck. I DON'T love Kagome! I swear I don't-"_

"Inuyasha, are you okay? I noticed you're not eating any of your ramen." Kagome questioned, almost with concern.

"… Huh! Oh yeah! Don't worry about me!", Inuyasha said while flashing a huge smile and swallowing some more of the chicken flavored noodles.

Kagome simply smiled at Inuyasha. He often treated her with large amounts of disrespect, but she gladly looked past that when he acted sweet like earlier today, when he apologized. She suddenly had a very dreamy look on her face.

"_Kagome… I need you.. I… love you.."_

She smacked herself out of her thoughts, not only because of the content, but also because of who she had dreamed said those words. She knew very well Inuyasha would never say anything like that to her. She blushed.

"…_. Inuyasha? Wait… WHAT WAS I THINKING! It's Inuyasha. But, sometimes, I think it would be nice to have someone like Inuyasha as my… boyfriend. He can be obnoxious. God, he can be suicidal when it comes to annoyance, but I just.. care about him so much. He's so wonderful sometimes! And he knows me better than anyone. Not to mention his body. And those eyes, those eyes of liquid gold that penetrate my soul when he stares at me… so perfect. Just perfect"_

Inuyasha had managed to inhale the last of all his ramen. He glanced at Kagome and saw that she was deep in thought. Obviously, something embarrassing to her, because of her rosy cheeks, a sign of blushing. He paused to look into her eyes. The perfect chocolate brown eyes that always shone with joy, happiness, and beauty.

Inuyasha knew he wasn't much of a romantic…but…

"_Kagome looks so sweet when she's thinking about something. She's so beautiful. For once, I'm not afraid to admit that I care about her. A lot. Kikyo comes to mind a lot too, but she's dead now, and I can no longer dwell on Kikyo's memories. I think… I think I'm in love with Kagome!"_

They stared at each other a moment or two longer before realizing they were, and snapped out of the thoughts with a quick, "Sorry, it was nothing."

Kagome picked up all of the dishes and walked into the kitchen. But before she walked in, she turned around and said to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you stink. Go take a bath."

"I don't stink! I just work hard trying to protect you!" but his words went unheeded as she started to scrub the dishes.

Grumble…

Kagome continued washing the dishes as she heard Inuyasha trudge upstairs.

"_Hmm. I wonder… OMG!"_ Kagome turned red at the thoughts she was having of Inuyasha.

"_No! Bad thoughts Kagome. Bad! Inuyasha would NEVER approve… At least I don't think he would…"_

Inuyasha started up the odd round thing after studying it for a while. He touched the water.

"SHIT!" The water was burning hot. He turned the handle thing the opposite direction. After feeling it again, he decided it was cool enough to sit in.

He heard a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal Kagome.

"Are you okay? I heard you cursing."

"I'm fine." He then proceeded to sit in the tub, clothes and all.

Kagome laughed as she pulled back on his arm.

"No silly! You have to take off your clothes!"

"I'm not doing that in front of you!"

"You're gonna need a TON of help…" she said as she giggled.

"Hold on."

Kagome ran into her grandfather's room and pulled out a pair of old swimming trunks he had.

"_Let's hope grandpa NEVER wears these again." _She said as she tested the waist, pulling lightly in opposite directions.

She ran up to her room and promptly changed into her pink polka dot bikini, the only one she had. She then ran back to the bathroom to see Inuyasha slipping off his fire rat rob at the top.

"Here put these on. I'll be right back."

Kagome changed in her bedroom and when she came back out she saw Inuyasha in the dark blue shorts, which, though faded, looked absolutely delicious on him.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's exposed body and suddenly realized his jaw was open. He quickly snapped it shut as she walked forward.

"Ready?" she questioned.

"I guess…"

They both flopped down in the tub. Inuyasha just sat there, waiting for Kagome to make the first move. Kagome turned around to face him. She reached past him, pressing up against him. Inuyasha felt her small but responding breasts against his chest, and was instantly filled with lust and longing for her. Long-awaited lust that had filled the depths of his soul slowly, pouring into him now like a waterfall pours into a pond.

He needed her.

Kagome reached for the shampoo, and in doing so felt Inuyasha's rock hard chest against her. She slumped against his body, too weak from need for him to continue with her action. He pulled up on her body. His face inched closer to hers, and she looked up at those brilliant eyes. His lips met hers, and slowly his tongues licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She complied, and let his tongue enter her mouth. Their tongues slipped in the darkness of the closure of their lips, rubbing against each other, each stroke maximizing the pleasure they both felt.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, and Kagome wrapped one arm around his neck while stroking his ears with her free hand. Then, it all unraveled.

They broke off the kiss.

"I love you, Kagome. I truly love you."

"Inuyasha… I… I love you too."

And there they snuggled with each other, hot bath water flowing around them, but they didn't care. They had each other.

In the Feudal Era, someone was watching.. Someone who wanted them apart.


	4. Author's Note 1

Just an author's note. Sorry, I don't like putting author's notes right in the middle of my stories unless it's **super** important, so I just kind of space them out through the story or at the beginning or end of my chapters.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciated it. I'm going to try to have the next chapter out by next Friday, before I shoot off to Las Vegas.

To Hellspixie18 and everyone else who may have been confused: They were in Kagome's time, and I'm not telling who was watching or how, because that would ruin the whole mystery thing. You'll find out:3

Thanks for reading! And PLEASE **PLEASE** keep on reviewing.

I appreciate your time and concern for my stories. :D

3Asuka 3


End file.
